Watashi no saki hirodesu
by Rizky aditya ramadhan
Summary: Bercerita tentang seorang pemuda yang hampir 20 tahun hidup dijalanan, tidak mempunya tujuan hidup yang jelas membuatnya terombang ambing oleh kerasnya kehidupan kota tokyo. Dengan sedikit keajaiban, dia berhasil mempunyai tujuan hidup dan kekuatan super yang bahkan kekuatannya tidak bisa dihitung dengan angka angka. [ OnePUNCHnaru ], [ Tokyoghoul setting ], [ Overpower naru ]


**Watashi no saki wa hirodesu**

 **Fanfiction indonesia**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto : Masashi kishimoto, One punch man : One and Yusuke murata, Tokyo ghoul : Sui ishida. [ biar ngk bingung, chara nya ngambil dari anime naruto, opm, sama tg. Setting dunia nya dari anime tokyo ghoul ]**

 **Pair : Naruto x ...**

 **Rate : M [ untuk adegan kekerasan ]**

 **Genre : Comedy, Action, Superpower, Drama.**

 **Warning : fict abal abal, author pemula,typo bertebaraan, bisa menyebabkan muntah muntah, serangan jantung, dan gangguan kehamilan.**

 **Summary : Bercerita tentang seorang pemuda yang hampir 20 tahun hidup dijalanan, tidak mempunya tujuan hidup yang jelas membuatnya terombang ambing oleh kerasnya kehidupan kota tokyo. Dengan sedikit keajaiban, dia berhasil mempunyai tujuan hidup dan kekuatan super yang bahkan kekuatannya tidak bisa dihitung dengan angka angka.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **By : rizky aditya ramadhan**

 **.**

 **Let`s go**

 **.**

.

 **Tes Tes Tesss**

Air hujan semakin deras membasahi kota tokyo dipagi hari ini, kota yang biasa nya terlihat selalu ramai dengan orang orang yang berlalu lalalng kini terlihat sepi dan lenggang.

Hanya terlihat beberapa mobil dan angkutan umum yang sesekali melintasi jalanan, kota yang terkenal karena kesibukannya ini menjadi tak lebih nya dari kota mati, pagi hari yang dingin tambah mencengkam dengan turunnya hujan yang cukup deras disetiap pelosok kota tokyo.

.

Terlihat kini seorang pemuda yang pingsan dengan baju compang camping dan badan penuh luka sedang bersandar didalam sebuah gang, kondisi pemuda ini terlihat sangat mengawatirkan, dengan wajah babak belur, dan tangan yang terlihat membiru karena dihantam oleh benda tumpul. Rambut blonde sang pemuda telihat sedikit coklat karena tercampur oleh sedikit tanah dan pasir.

Beberapa saat kemudian pemuda tersebut akhirnya berhasil membuka matanya walaupun terlihat sedang menahan sakit, kini kita bisa lihat manik shappire mata sang pemuda yang seindah samudra, tapi bila kita lihat dengan lebih cermat didalam mata yang seindah samudra ini tersimpan perasaan terluka dan kesepian, mata yang sudah sering merasakan apa yang namanya rasa sakit.

Kini sang pemuda mencoba mengerakan sedikit demi sedikit tangan kiri nya yang terlihat banyak sekali luka luka dan goresan, dengan usaha yang sedikit lebih besar dari pada membuka mata, sang pemuda berhasil memindahkan tangan kiri nya ke atas paha. Dirasa sudah cukup untuk tangan kiri, kini sang pemuda mencoba untuk mengerakan tangan kanan nya, dengan peluh yang mulai mengalir bersama dengan air hujan, sang pemuda berhasil mengerakan tangan kanan nya yang kondisi nya tak lebih parah dari pada tangan kiri nya.

Kini sang pemuda hanya diam ditempat dan menikmati air hujan yang membasahi sekujur tubuhnya, ia arahkan pandangan nya ke atas, menatap langit yang masih terlihat gelap dan terus meneteskan air hujan.

" Kenapa kau menangis? Apa ada sesuatu yang menganggu mu?. " setelah sekian lama diam akhirnya keluar beberapa kata ambigu dari mulut sang pemuda.

" Apa kau kesepian?. "

" Apa kau tidak mempunyai teman? Jawab aku ." lanjut sang pemuda dengan pandangan masih menatap kearah langit, dengan perlahan liquid bening mengalir keluar dari mata sang pemuda, mengalir bersama air hujan membasahi wajah tampan sang pemuda.

Dan seolah membenarkan perkataan sang pemuda, langit menjadi bertambah mendung dan hujan menjadi lebih deras seakan menjawab perkataan sang pemuda kalau itu memang benar.

" aku sama sepertimu, aku juga tidak mempunyai teman, tidak ada tempat untuk ku didunia ini, aku bukanlah siapa siapa." Ucap lirih sang pemuda dibarengi dengan hujan yang bertambah deras seakan akan ikut merasakan perasaan sang pemuda.

" untuk apa aku diciptakan didunia ini kalau akhirnya menjadi begini, aku tidak mempunyai tujuan, seumur hidupku hanya menjadi preman jalanan dan terus bertarung dengan orang orang yang menantangku. "

" hidupku terasa hampa tanpa tujuan yang jelas, kalau memang tuhan itu ada aku ingin diberi tujuan untuk apa aku diciptakan didunia ini, saat ini juga! ".

Dan beberapa saat kemudian setelah sang pemuda menyelesaikan kata katanya tiba tiba sebuah petir menyambar tempat duduk sang pemuda, yang pastinya berhasil mengenai sang pemuda.

 **JJJJDDDUUUAARRR**

 **DDUUUARRR**

Ledakan yang lumayan besar menghancurkan gang yang tadinya dijadikan pemuda tersebut bersandar kini hancur lebur, dan menyisakan cekungan yang berdiameter kira kira 2 meter dan berkedalaman 1 setengah meter. Kini kita tidak tau bagaimana nasib sang pemuda setelah tersambar petir dan ikut kena ledakan tersebut.

Setelah beberapa saat kemudian, dan asap asap bekas ledakan tadi mulai menghilang, terlihat seorang pemuda berkepala botak sedang pingsan dengan posisi terkelungkup, apakah ini sebuah keajaiban dan merupakan jawaban dari doa sang pemuda.

Beberapa saat kemudian terlihat tanda tanda kehidupan ditubuh sang pemuda, kedua tangan nya mulai bergerak perlahan untuk menyangah tubuhnya, kepala botak sang pemuda akhirnya terangkat dan memperlihatkan wajah dengan tampang bosan dan mata yang terlihat malas.

Tanpa pemuda itu sadari sel sel didalam dirinya sudah hancur dan terganti oleh sel sel petir yang tidak sengaja atau memang sengaja menyambar dirinya tadi.

" apa yang barusan terjadi? Kenapa aku bisa ada disini ? " ucap pemuda tersebut dengan wajah tidak ada ekspresi apapun, beberapa saat kemudian sang pemuda mengubah posisi nya menjadi duduk.

" Oh, apa tadi itu jawaban tuhan dari doa ku tadi. " kini pemuda tersebut berubah 100% dari semula pemuda tampan berambut blonde yang terlihat kesepian dan hampa, kini menjadi seorang pemuda botak dengan tampang malas dan mata yang terlihat malas juga.

" baiklah, sebaiknya aku keluar dulu dari lubang ini. " lanjut sang pemuda sembari mengubah kembali posisi nya menjadi berdiri, dan beberapa kali menepuk celana compang camping nya yang terlihat kotor, tanpa memperdulikan kalau badan bagian atasnya tidak mengenakan sehelai benang pun.

" aku juga sudah lupa aku sekarang sedang berada didaerah mana, jadi sebaiknya tanya tanya dulu. "

Dengan sekali lompatan kecil pemuda tersebut sudah bisa keluar dari lubang yang dalamnya hampir dua meter tersebut. ia arahkan kepala botaknya kekiri dan kekanan berharap menemukan seseorang untuk bisa ditanyain sekarang dia sedang berada dimana.

Dan mata yang seperti tidak mempunyai beban hidup itu berhenti disalah satu emperan sebuah toko, tepatnya berhenti menatap diseorang wanita yang terlihat ketakutan karena sedang dikelilingi oleh orang orang yang sepertinya orang jahat, bisa kita lihat dikewajah kelima orang itu yang terdapat bekas jahitan dan rambut yang dicat warna warni yang tak lebihnya seperti sebuah lolipop dimata sang pemuda.

Dengan wajah santai sang pemuda berjalan dengan perlahan ke arah gerombolan orang yang sedang mengepung wanita yang terlihat ketakutan tersebut.

" Aanoo ... gomen telah menggangu kalian, apa kalian tau aku sedang berada diarea mana?. " tanya sang pemuda dengan wajah polos yang terlihat sangat menyebalkan di mata gerombolan preman itu.

" Cepat pergi dari sini Botak, kau menggangu kegiatan kami! " jawab salah satu dari kelima orang tersebut, orang ini mempunyai tubuh yang lebih kekar dari keeempat orang lainnya, mungkin orang ini bos dari keempat orng lainnya.

Kening sang pemuda sedikit berkedut mendengar jawaban bos preman ini, dia memang menyadari kalau kepalanya sekarang memang botak, tapi ini adalaah jawaban tuhan dari doa nya, jangan pernah menghina pemberian tuhan untuknya.

" Bos benar! Pergi dari sini Botak! . " perempatan mulai singgah dikening tanpa rambut sang pemuda

" Dasar Botak!. " kini urat urat mulai timbul dikening sang pemuda

" Dasar kepala buah alpukat, Telur busuk, kepala jalan tol, Kepala Palkon! "

cukup ini sudah kelewatan, sang pemuda benar benar marah sekarang, kini bukan hanya kening sang pemuda yang memperlihatkan kalau pemuda tersebut sedang marah, kini mata pemuda tersebut terlihat sedikit lebih gelap dan menjadi lebih tajam. Ejekan preman yang terakhir itu benar benar menyakitkan, kepala palkon? Siapa yang tidak marah bila kepala nya disamakan dengan kepala palkon, atau pala kont**.

" tunggu apa lagi cepat per_ "

 **DUAARRR**

Bahkan sebelum preman itu menyelesaikan kata katanya, tubuhnya sudah terplanting kekanan dan membentur toko disebelah emperan toko tempat awal preman tersebut, terlihat tinju sang pemuda yang terlihat sedikit mengeluarkan asap. Ya, sang pemuda lah yang membuat bos preman itu terkempar bahkan sampai menembus toko dengan hanya sekali tinju.

 **SSTTHH .. DUKK .. DUAARRR**

 **DESSHH.. DDUUAARRR**

 **TTUKK .. DUAARRR**

 **BUGHH .. DDDUUAARRR**

Hanya dalam beberapa detik setelah sang bos terlempar sekarang giliran anak anak buahnya yang terlempar kesembarang arah dengan hanya sekali pukulan sang pemuda, kini toko toko dan jalan disekitar emperan itu rusak berat karena berbenturan dengan tubuh tubuh parah preman.

" walaupun kepala ku sekarang tidak ada rambut, jangan pernah sesekali pun kalian menyebutku botak atau kepala palkon! " ucap sang pemuda dengan mata yang masih terlihat kesal dan marah, tubuh sang pemuda kini sedang membelakangi wanita cantik yang secara tidak sengaja sekarang ia selamatkan.

" T-terima kasih tuan, t-tuan telah menyelamatkan hidup saya. " setelah cukup lama diam karena masih shock akibat kejadian barusan akhirnya wanita itu mengeluarkan ucapan terima kasih kepada sang pemuda.

" Oh, ya baiklah . kalau begitu aku pergi dulu " balas sang pemuda setelah berbalik dan melihat kondisi sang wanita yang terlihat cukup buruk dengan wajah yang masih terlihat shock, sang pemuda tidak ingin membuat wanita ini takut dengan dirinya.

" t-tunggu, n-nama anda s-siapa . " wanita ini sepertinya ingin mengetahui nama penyelamatnya terlebih dahulu sebelum mereka berpisah.

" Oh, Naruto ... nama ku kalau tidak salah Naruto, kau bisa memanggil ku Naruto " akhirnya setelah sekian lama akhirnya kita bisa mengtahui nama sang pemuda, sekarang kita ganti dari sang pemuda menjadi Naruto saja.

" t-terima kasih N-naruto-san, anda telah menyelamatkan hidup saya hari ini, kebaikan anda tidak akan saya lupakan untuk selamanyaa, anda pahlawan dalam hidup saya " ucap wanita tersebut sembari membungkuk ke arah Naruto yang sekarang kembali memakai wajah malas dan mata bosan nya.

" kalau tidak salah anda tadi bertanya anda sedang berada didaerah mana kan, sekarang anda sedang berada di distrik 10 dikota tokyo . disinilah terkenal karena preman nya yang sanggar sanggar dan tidak akan segan untuk menyakiti korban nya, saya harap anda hati hati bila sedang berjalan jalan disini sendirian. " jelas wanita tersebut yang sepertinya tidak sadar kalau dia sendirilah yang berjalan sendiri sampai dikepung oleh gerombolan preman tadi.

Tanpa memperdulikan wanita tersebut yang masih asik mengoceh, kini Naruto sudah tenggelam didalam pikiran nya sendiri. Karena kejadian yang cukup singkat tadi sekarang naruto telah menemukan apa yang akan dia jadikan sebagai tujuan hidupnya, selama 20 tahun hidupnya didunia ini sekarang dia mempunyai tujuan yang cukup jelas.

" Pahlawan... Hero .. Super hero yah . " ucap ambigu Naruto yang masih terlihat melamunkan tujuan hidupnya.

Baiklah sekarang sudah ia putuskan . tujuan hidupnya adalah...

" baiklah nona terima kasih tapi kalau yang kau tadi katakan itu benar maka yang dalam bahaya sekarang adalah kau sendiri, jadi segeralah pulang " ucap Naruto dengan tubuh perlahan berbalik menjauh.

" tapi jangan takut, karena mulai dari sekarang dikota ini akan muncul seorang hero yang akan melindungi kalian setiap saat, dan hero tersebut adalah "

" AKU SENDIRI, MULAI SAAT INI DAN DETIK INI JUGA, AKAN KUABDIKAN DIRIKU UNTUK MENJADI SEORANG HERO " ucap Naruto dengan mata yang penuh tekad dan dengan background matahari yang bersinar kembali setelah sekian lama tertutup awan gelap.

Tanpa naruto sadari wanita yang ia selamatkan tadi terlihat memandangnya dengan mata penuh rasa kagum dengan pipi yang terlihat memerah memandang punggung tegap naruto yang tidak terlindung apapun.

Sekarang sang pahlawan telah muncul dikota tokyo, didistrik 10 . apa rencana naruto selanjutnya, dan siapakah sang wanita itu sebenarnya?

.

.

 **To be continue**


End file.
